


Wild Heart

by corinnemaree



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya finds out Gaby is a virgin and is worried he won't be a good first time for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gallya fic and I'm a bit nervous tbh

How, in fact, they ended up kissing so passionately on Gaby’s bed, Illya was unsure, but he was particularly fond of the outcome. After a hard mission and the growing tension they had between them, they finally collided in a fiery lock of lips. They were cooped up in Gaby’s room, Gaby flat against her bed and Illya curling his arm up around her waist as the other started at her knee, moving up slowly.

“Illya,” Gaby gave a small gasp as his hand skimmed up her thigh. He didn’t expect his hand to be so steady as it touched against her skin. Her lips stopped against his but he kept trailing them down, nipping at her neck. “I haven’t done…” her words ran short and Illya’s eyes sprung open. He stopped and adjusted to rise above Gaby. Her cheeks were burning a deeper shade of red. It was then that Illya realised what she was meaning.

“Never?” he asked, disbelief in his words and his brow deepening. She shook her head before Illya felt his heart pick up. He was nervous. That was a new feeling. Well, new in the sense that he got nervous whenever he was around Gaby, like he could break the fierce chop shop girl. “We may stop, if you like?” he suggested, but Gaby’s hands eagerly pulled Illya back to her. Yet, he was still nervous. His main thought being ‘What if I disappoint her?’

Illya moved his lips against Gaby’s carefully, her hands pulling desperately at him and he wasn’t sure what he should do. He needed to think straight and he needed to make it right; for Gaby. Illya knew how hard he was, how much he wanted Gaby; he just needed her more than anything. He sat up slowly, taking Gaby with him. Illya let his eyes catch onto Gaby’s, asking her before he moved anything. Her eyes sparkled before she gave an almost invisible nod.

Illya took the bottom of her dress, taking his time to appreciate everything that he got to see. The dress revealed Gaby’s small figure and Illya let his teeth catch at his bottom lip. Illya couldn’t resist the temptation to let his hands run up her hips to her waist, a small gasp coming from Gaby. Even in the most heated moment, Illya’s hands were still cold. He let his hands run down from from her waist to the band of her underwear as she started to unclip her bra. He let the fabric run down her legs so beautifully that just admiring her was making his heart race.

Illya shrugged out of jacket and shirt quickly. He had a few scars imprinted on his ribs and torso over the years of missions. He didn’t mind them, more so, he revelled in them. He let Gaby’s delicate fingers to run over them as his hand scooped up underneath her jaw. Gaby was an unavoidable explosion, a force of nature; a hurricane. Illya never wanted to be away from it.   

Illya leaned down, catching her lips against his and he felt her hands tug lightly at his belt, pulling it from the loops of his pants. “Protection?” she asked him against his lips, her eyes warning him to not disagree with him on this topic. He would not.

“Da,” he nodded, tucking his hand into his back pocket, pulling out the condom.

“I should ask why you have that so ready.” Gaby smiled, although she did try to restrain herself.

“You should not ask question you know answer to.” he smirked. He handed her the condom, which she unwrapped as he took down his pants and underwear. Gaby’s eyes were stuck to him before he gave another smirk. He took the condom off of her and let it guide over his shaft.

Illya pushed lightly on Gaby’s shoulders, letting her rest back down. Illya let his lips touch the middle of her stomach, trailing up, making sure that Gaby was able to savour every sensation. Illya’s hands ran delicately along the curve of her hip and up her waist. Gaby made a whimpering sound, breaking an ungodly silence in the room that had been building.

Illya ran his tongue over one of her breasts, making Gaby immediately arch up into him. He loved the sensation, curling his arm around her back and keeping her there so long as he let his lips touch her skin. He would make it his mission not to break apart from her. Illya then trailled his lips up her neck and jaw, finally letting them crash against Gaby’s lips. She gave a moan as her naked body was pinned against his. He never wanted to forget the feeling.

Illya ran his hand down to her hip, before positioning himself at her entrance. He looked up with cautious eyes, letting them inspect the chop shop girl that had captivated his heart. He didn’t want to risk it, to jump into this and have her disappointed. That’s when Gaby’s hand touched against his on her hip. He looked between their hands and her face, shocked by her sudden movement. She bit her lip before she gave a magnificent smile.

He gave a small stride forward, letting himself hover over Gaby making sure she was alright. She had a wide smile on her face before her lips pursed and her hips bucked against his. Illya didn’t want to disappoint; he had to make this good for Gaby.

She rolled her hips tentatively against his, searching for a sign if she was doing something wrong; Illya simply smiled before capturing her lips with his own. Gaby continued to circle her hips underneath him, his pace moving slowly to keep in time with her. Illya never wanted to overstep, but with every thrust, he seemed to be bringing out a hunger in Gaby and within himself.

Illya’s hands clenched onto the bed sheets and let his pace go faster, the desire to please Gaby was becoming almost unquenchable. Each thrust was deliberate and had everything in Gaby asking for more. She wrapped her legs around his hips, the sudden shake in her leg as she let herself rock against him. She was diving into it with everything she had, making sure she felt everything.

Gaby was whimpering louder than before, her hands clutching into the bedsheets and her face scrunching as everything in her begged for release. Illya could feel her walls tightening around him with every thrust he gave, and he wondered how much longer she could last. She let her hand find his that was placed on her hip before taking it and interlocking her fingers with his. Gaby gasped over and over until Illya grunted against her skin as his body smacked against her brutally. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to hear her moan his name. Gaby's orgasm broke sharply, his name being shouted repeatedly.

Illya almost expected Gaby to let herself breathe through her orgasm, but he should have known better. Gaby rolled them over, taking a place on Illya’s lap and her hands lying flat against his chest. He smirked as his little chop shop girl surprised him again. Illya couldn’t help but roll his face into the pillow, his hands finding her hips, tightening against her skin as he guided her hips against his. She rolled her hips slowly, unsure of how to do it, but it was killing Illya slowly. He let a growl escape his lips and Gaby gave a soft chuckle, her hips rocking and rolling against him in a painful pleasure that didn’t end.

Illya sat up, leaning in slowly and letting his lips running along her collarbone. Gaby’s head fell back, a small gasp coming to her lips. She circled her hips again, adding a rise and fall when she needed it, taking her own time. Gaby was giving loud and heated pants as her pace was speeding up. Her hands went around to Illya’s back, clawing into it tightly and breathing sharply in his ear.

She came hard, her body pressing against Illya’s and a high pitched moan filling the room. The tightening of her inner walls threw him over the edge, making him thrust up into her and fulfilling his own orgasm in a matter of thrusts, as well as helping Gaby ride out her own.

“Are you pleased?” he asked as Gaby collapsed to his side. She panted before letting herself curl up on his side.

“You really have to ask?” she smiled up at him before kissing his chest. At least he didn’t disappoint.


End file.
